


gets me so sleepless

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond 2.0 (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, no really this started as comment fic why did it turn into so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has been spending so much time at Dick's place they have started acting like a married couple - what follows is only normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gets me so sleepless

Most of the time, they fall into a routine. When Terry gets back from patrol, he and Dick go over the details of whatever went down that night, Dick patches Terry up if he needs it, and then Terry crashes on Dick's couch. It's easier than trying to get all the way back home, and Dick's place is closer to school, anyway. It _works_.

Sometimes they'll make breakfast in the morning, or Terry will wake up to the smell – and swearing, grumbling sound – of Dick burning breakfast, because after all this time the man still hasn't managed to learn how to prepare anything more complicated than cereal and toast. So Terry gets up, helps put out the fire if he has to, and makes enough coffee to get him through breakfast.

It's easy. It's quiet. It's nothing Terry thinks much about at all, until he wakes up one morning in Dick's _bed_.

It's a mistake, of course. He must have stumbled in here after waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, must have thought he was at _home_ and just crashed under soft sheets that smell like –

Like Dick's aftershave, and soap, and –

This is bad. This is bad, but Dick's snoring like a damn _bullhorn_ , so if Terry can maybe just sneak out of here before Dick wakes up and anything embarrassing happens –

Terry's halfway to the edge of the bed when Dick asks, "What are you doing, Terry?" And, well, so much for dignity and all those other great things.

"Sorry," he babbles. "I must have woken up in the middle of the night and gotten all confused – you know I've been on basically _no_ sleep with this whole Inque thing lately – I'm leaving _right_ now, I just –"

He starts to move, and then Dick's sitting up in bed, grabbing his arm to keep him still. Terry never forgets how fast he still is for an older guy, how _strong_ \- but it's still a little startling and yep, hey, that's his dick waking up in his shorts. _Perfect_ timing.

"I meant what are you doing getting _up_ , kid," Dick says. "You could use some sleep that isn't on that shitty couch. It's not exactly guest friendly, I know."

"I don't mind," Terry insists, although it's difficult to sound convincing when Dick's bed is so comfortable, and this is honestly the best sleep Terry's had in – 

Maybe since he's _been_ Batman.

Terry tries to move again, but Dick's grip tightens on his arm. "If it makes you that uncomfortable," Dick says, "I'll take the couch."

He feels himself blush, then remembers Bruce telling him, once – with a sort of fond, faraway look – that Dick was always more hands-on than the others, less likely to shy away from a pat on the back or even a hug.

"No," Terry says. "No, it's – totally fine. We can both. Sleep here." Terry is _not_ staring at Dick Grayson's chest, at the map of scars that run from his shoulders to his torso. He's not wondering if this will be _him_ someday – the suit holds up better than the old ones did, sure, but it's not _perfect_.

He wonders if he'll even make it as long as Dick has, or for better or worse _Bruce_.

Dick lets him go, smiles at him. "Okay then," he says. He lets go of Terry, and gets out of bed. "You've still got an hour before you have to get up for school. I'll see if I can get started on breakfast."

Terry nods, and he means to just go straight back to sleep, but it's pretty much impossible not to watch Dick's ass until he's out of the room.

*

So the routine stays what it was, except that now when he gets back from patrol, Terry crashes in Dick's bed instead of on the couch. It's not weird – it's _not_. It's a big bed, and Terry's got plenty of room, and most of the time he's too damn tired to think about anything at _all_ except how glorious it is to _sleep_.

Most of the time.

 _Most_ of the time, except for _this_ particular night. Patrol was slow – barely even worth going _out_ , if Terry's honest, and so when he tries to sleep he can't. Adrenaline's still rolling through his body, trying to find somewhere to go. He tries not to toss and turn, doesn't want to wake Dick up.

He lies there with his eyes open, and with the moon coming in through the window and his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he can see the lines of Dick's back, even more scars. Terry reaches his hand out –

"You should be sleeping, kid," Dick says.

"Sorry," Terry says. He pulls his hand back, and Dick turns on his side to face him. He gives Terry a wry smile. "That's all right," he says. "I remember how it was. Slow nights like this, I'd get back home and still be up for hours, trying to work off all that extra energy."

"So, what'd you do?" Terry asks. He thinks he can figure it out. His _dick_ certainly thinks so, anyway.

"Different things," Dick says. "The old man would tell you to meditate, I bet – but look at me calling anyone old," he snorts.

Terry lets out a breath. "You're not old."

Dick laughs quietly, and Terry can feel the breath of it on his face when he leans in closer, can hear Dick draw _in_ a breath when Terry touches his chest.

"Terry," Dick says, and it's a warning, sure, but not enough of one to stop Terry from moving _in_ a little more.

"You're _not_ ," Terry says. With his hand on Dick's chest, he can feel Dick's heart speeding up, and then the moment when he uses one of his old tricks to slow it back _down_.

"Well," Dick says. "I'm certainly too old to be doing anything like this."

"Doing what?" Terry asks. He grins, knows he looks like a fucking punk when he does it. You can take the delinquent off the streets but you can't take the delinquent out of the _boy_. "Maybe I just wanted to cuddle a little." He shouldn't think of himself as brave to be touching Dick's cheek – he's fucking _Batman_ \- but he does, a little.

"I heard you were a cuddler," Terry says, and Dick _scowls_ at him and it's pure Bruce – but then it breaks into this bright, blinding smile like Terry's only seen once or twice before.

"Okay, kid," Dick says. "Prepare to be _cuddled_." And before Terry can think to do anything, Dick turns him on his side and pulls him _in_ , wraps those big arms around him.

It's _really_ nice. Terry's dick is paying a _lot_ of attention here, but he can feel he's not the only one.

"Maybe I wanted to be the big spoon," Terry says, and Dick snorts, breath brushing Terry's neck. "Sweet dreams, Terry."

There's no doubt he'll have _those_. He wishes he'd jerked off in the shower earlier, wishes he'd gotten up to do that ten _minutes_ ago.

This close to Dick, he's more awake than ever. He can feel Dick's hand on his stomach, can feel Dick's legs brushing him, can feel _Dick_ -

He moves his hips – just a _little_ \- and grinds back into him. He feels Dick take a breath, feels his grip on Terry tighten a little, but he doesn't say anything, and Terry does it again. Swivels his hips just a little more, like he's high on some dance floor.

"McGinnis," Dick warns, but Terry's too far into this already, and he can _feel_ Dick getting harder.

"Terry," Dick tries. "I don't know what kind of cuddling _you've_ been doing, but –"

Terry grinds back _hard_ and Dick _grunts_. "Terry," he says, but Terry says, "You can touch me," and then that's Dick's _hand_ , big and callused and strong, inside his shorts.

" _Oh_ ," Terry says, and then, "Oh, _fuck_ ," because Dick's hand is around his cock, not moving yet just _there_.

" _Please_ ," Terry says, and he feels Dick take a sharp, stuttering breath, but then he's moving, stroking Terry's cock slow, easy, the sort of rhythm Terry never has time for, the sort of rhythm that's going to drive him out of his _mind_.

He pushes himself back against Dick, trying to get him to go faster, trying to get him to do _anything_ , but Dick curls his leg around him to hold him still.

"God," Terry babbles, barely hearing himself. "I've been going _crazy_ , been –" Dick shushes him, or maybe just gets his hand on his balls and _that_ shuts him up for a minute, gets him biting down on his lip.

And that's Dick's _mouth_ on his shoulder, tongue licking the skin there, teeth scraping a little –

"Please," Terry says. He tries to turn around, and Dick tries to hold him _still_. "I want to –" Terry gasps out. "Let me _see_."

Dick sighs, but lets him loose long enough for Terry to turn back around. Now he can see instead of just _feel_ how hard Dick is for him, and he wants –

" _Terry_ -"

And he _does_ , slips Dick's boxers down and _touches_ him, thumbs the head of Dick's cock and feels him shudder a little.

"You don't have to," Dick says.

"I _want_ to," Terry says. He wants to get his mouth on him, wants about a hundred different things.

"Will you –" Terry starts, then swallows. All he does on a nightly basis and _this_ makes him nervous. He licks his lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, and for about three seconds Dick looks _freaked_ , and then that smile breaks out on his face again and he's leaning forward, cupping the back of Terry's head and kissing him.

And Terry might be Batman, but he fucking _whimpers_ into it. Dick chuckles against him, and Terry uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in Dick's mouth and taste him. Dick sucks on his tongue, gets his hand in Terry's shorts again, and Terry makes _another_ embarrassing sound before pulling back.

"You've been holding out on me," Terry teases, and Dick snorts.

"Shut up," Dick says, and Terry sticks his tongue out at him. "Make me," he says, and Dick _does_ \- starts stroking Terry harder, faster, putting those calluses to _good_ fucking use. Terry gets his hand around Dick and tries to match his rhythm, tries to make it anywhere near as good for Dick as it is for him right now –

And Terry's a quick learner, if the way Dick throws his head back and fucks into his fist is anything to go by.

Terry kisses him again until he can't, until he can't do anything but stare at Dick as he gets him closer and closer, brings him _right_ to the edge.

"Fuck," Terry says. "I want –" He doesn't know what he wants, or he knows too many things, but Dick leans forward and kisses him again, probably trying to get him to shut _up_ and then says, "Come for me, Terry."

And he does, bucking into Dick's fist two, three more times and then coming all over his hand, messy and wet. Dick keeps his hand on him until it's too much for him, and then Terry brings Dick's hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, staring at Dick all the while.

"Fuck," Dick says. His mouth hangs open, watching him. Terry releases Dick's fingers with a slurp. "Language, Mr. Grayson."

Dick laughs, shakes his head. "You're unbelievable," he says.

"I've been saying that for _years_ ," Terry says. "I don't know why no one believes me."

"Maybe it's because - _fuck_ ," Dick says, because Terry's hand is on his cock again, using the same hard, fast rhythm that just got him off, and Terry can't keep his eyes off him, can't believe Dick is letting him do this –

Can't believe they didn't just do this _before_ -

And Dick comes _hard_ , his shout lost to Terry's mouth when he reaches for Terry and kisses him again.

They stay like that for a while, making out like teenagers, until Dick gets up and gets them a washcloth to clean up. Terry leans back against the pillows, watching him. "You'd make a good husband, you know," Terry teases.

Dick glares at him. "Shut up."

"I mean, if I'm ever in the market for a sugar daddy, I know who to pick."

"Shut _up_ , Terry."

"Of course, we'd need a swankier apartment, and at _least_ one house in France."

Dick sighs, gets back in bed. "I've changed my mind. You can sleep on the couch."

Terry grins, leans his head on Dick's shoulder. "Have I mentioned I give really good head?"

He doesn't have to look at Dick to know that he's glaring, then – "Fine. You can stay."


End file.
